Slim city
by natasha82
Summary: When alvie plays a trick on theo with the bathroom scale, making him look like he had gained some weight. this upsets theo and makes him fasten all day


Slim city ( another chipmunk story:)

by Natasha Louise Cummins

( Summary: When Alvin plays a trick on Theo with the bathroom scale, making him look like he had gained some weight, which makes Theo refused to eat all day )

One morning, Theo was taking a bubble bath. What he didn't know was, that his crazy older brother Alvie had played a trick by changing the scale. Once Theo got out, he dried off, and got into a robe. " OK. Time to weigh in." said Theo. Once he had stepped on the scale. It says that he had gained 4 pounds, which he really didn't.

Once he saw that, he let out a horrified scream. Dave, Sim, and Alvie came in to see what Theo was screaming of. once they open the door, they found a very emotional Theo. he was weeping to bitter end. " Theo whats wrong?" asked Dave. "I-I-I gained 4 pounds!" whined Theo. " Aw Theo. That doesn't matter." said Dave. " Besides, you can walk it off on the way to school." insisted Sim. But that didn't satisfied Theo. Theo decided to fasten the rest of the day.

While Theo was getting ready for school, Sim came in. " So, you're going to fast all day?" he asked. "Yep." says Theo. " Well, I am here to tell you, that's not the right thing to do." said Sim. " Why not?" asked Theo, puzzled. " First off, your stomach is going to tell you other whys. And second it's not healthy. fasten is also linked to anorectic which means your starving body of nutrients. " said Sim as he clean his glasses with his cleaning cloth.

Then he added." Once there is nothing in you. Then your blood sugar will drop. Your metabolism will drop. then you start getting those pangs, which causes your gut to signal you. Some people often get moody and headaches from fastening." Theo looked confused on that one. " Let me put it to this aspect,"said Sim." Your body is like a car. It needs fuel to run. Food is the fuel for us, and gas is the fuel for a car."

Theo was about to get the picture, when he and others were called down to go to school. They were running almost late. Theo didn't had a chance to grab anything to munch on. During break at school, Theo told the girls all about his weight problem, and about his decision about fastening. " That's not a right thing to do." says Netta. "Yeah, if you really want to lose weight, then cut out the junk, like the potato chips, and stuff." says Ellie.

Theo was still confused on that one. During school, Theo, and the girls saw an ad for a new exercise gym, that had just opened up a few weeks ago. They decided to check it out after school. When school had let out, Theo, and the girls went down there. Theo wanted to try out a pulling machine. The instructor saw this, and was impressed. So, he made Theo do a hundered pulls. Then after that round, he made Theo do another hundered pulls. After Theo was done, he was very sore. His body ached from head to toe.

Theo decided to rest in the hot tub that they got. " Oh, goodness, I am so sore." said Theo. Theo rubbed his eyes with water. After getting done with the gym, Theo decided to head on home. " All this fastening and exercise is really a drag," said Theo. His stomach agreed with him. "My stomach is growling so loudly, it sounds like I've had swallowed a bear." Then he noticed a girl carrying some donuts. They looked tempting to him. " Um, excuse me, but are you going to eat all of those?" he asked. The little girl was confused When she saw Theo. Theo looked at her with his mouth watering. The little girl hesitated, then ran.

" What a selfish little girl." said Theo. Theo continued to walk. He repeated over, and over, and over again, in his head, to himself, to try not to think about foods. Then he stopped by, and saw a picture of Brittany on the wall of a store. " Brittany looks good. I bet she never has to diet," he thought. Then he continued to walk down, until he reached Ellie's, and her sisters' house. He saw Ellie outside. He was walking up to her, when he began to feel dizzy. " Theo?" asked Ellie, concerned." Are you feeling ok?" Just then, Theo fainted! " Theo!" screamed Ellie. She had caught him just in time, before he'd hit the ground. Ellie pulled Theo inside the house.

" Ellie! What happened!?' asked a shocked Brittany, when she saw Theo unconscious. " He just fainted." said Ellie. " lay him on the couch."said Brittany. " He looks dehydrated." says Netta. " Get him a drink." said Brittany. Netta came back in with some water. She handed the water to Ellie. Netta held up Theo's head, while Ellie gave him the water. While he was drinking, Theo came out of his drowsiness. " What happened?" He asked, still dazed. " You've fainted." said Ellie. Theo was confused of why he had fainted. He was still dazed from the accident.

" Why did you fainted, Theo?" asked Netta. Just then, Theo's stomach growled, and the girls just laughed as they heard it. " No wonder why you fainted." said Netta. " Had you ate anything today?" asked Ellie. " No." said Theo. " Not at all." gasp Netta, shocked. " No. Not that I realized." said Theo. " Why not?" asked Ellie. Theo try to think why. Just then Brittany had gotten the idea why. " I bet it's Alvie. He must of played a trick on Theo." said Brittany. " But why would Alvie do something like that?" asked Ellie.

" Cause he is stubborn. and selfish, and he'll do anything just to get attention, and get into trouble." said Brittany. They took Theo over to his house. " Theo! I was so worried about you. What happened?" asked Dave as he came up and hugged him. Sim was also glad that Theo was safe. He was standing near Dave also. " He fainted while I was outside." said Ellie. " Fainted why?" asked Dave. Theo's stomach growled. " Ah, no wonder," Dave laughed. " Had you ate anything today." " No," said Theo. " Not at all?" asked Dave. " No." said Theo. "Why?" asked Dave. " Well, he was pretty upset of gaining 4 pounds."said Sim. " I think Alvie has something to do with this." said Britt.

" And I got the same feeling also, Britt." said Sim. Thats when Dave had gotten a stern look on his face. He stood up, and went near the stairs. The girls, sim, and theo braced for Dave's Famous Yell. Once the red clad munk heard his name, and recongized the anger ton, he knew he was in for it. He went down stairs, and faced the others. First thing he saw, was a very angery Dave. " Did you have anything to do with Theo's weight gain?" he asked, sternly. " Me? Why me? I have no part into this, cause Theo gains weight cause of his love of meals." protested the red clad munk. " Dave, as I do recall, The scale in the bathroom was off some. Cause I weighed me after Theo, and my weight looked like I had gained 4 pounds, but I didn't cause my weight remains the same as always." said Sim.

" Sim, go and get the scale. I want to check it out." said Dave. Sim went and got the scale, and Dave stepped onto it. The scale was in fact off, and Dave noticed this, and he knew who did it. He looked sternly at Alvie. " For you messing up the scale and for your foolishness, and for you causeing theo passing out, you'll be grounded for the next two weeks. That means NO parties. NO friends house. NO tv. NO, vedio games."said Dave "And also help me clean house. Also part of your grounding, you going to change the scale back to normal." He handed the scale to Alvie to make it normal. then Dave added. "And also another thing, I want your homework done immeditally right after school. I'm putting Sim in charge of you, making sure you don't do anything that get you into trouble, or tend to go beyond your grounding."

" But, But Dave." Pleaded Alvie. " N O! No butts about it." said Dave. " Now march up stairs. Your grounded." Alvie went up stairs. In his head was thoughts of madness. Why do I always get the blame, Why can't Theo or Sim get it instead of me. It's just not fair. I'm always in trouble. Alvie laid on his bed, in his room which he shares with his brothers. He began to think of what he did and he realized it was wrong. then he made a vow to never play a trick like that again.


End file.
